


Непотопляемые

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Floating - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Тони засунул Стива во флоат-камеру, но вместо того чтобы расслабляться, Стив предается самокопанию
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Непотопляемые

**Author's Note:**

> Mожно, но не обязательно читать [ под музыку ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4QQ7HYYdWw&feature=emb_title)

Стив тонул дважды. В первый раз он замерз раньше, чем захлебнулся, а во второй Потомак почти успел поглотить его, истекающего кровью, когда тот, кто остался от Баки, вытащил его на поверхность.  
Сейчас утонуть не вышло бы при всем желании. Стив открыл глаза и вгляделся в темноту: она была безупречна. Вода держала его тяжелое тело так надежно, что даже сверхплотные кости и мускулатура не погружались глубже, чем ему было комфортно, как и обещал Тони. В конце концов, эта флоат-камера выручала Халку. Брюс никогда не выходил отсюда зеленым. Стив вздохнул и повел плечами, выгоняя из них напряжение. Спина распрямлялась позвонок за позвонком, кулаки разжимались сами собой. Стив вслушивался в тишину.  
Глубокая и тяжелая, как ватное одеяло, она лежала на воде вместе с ним. Из-под нее пробивалось его дыхание и стук сердца. Ровное туканье пускало воображаемую волну, слишком слабую, чтобы качнуть Стива, но она ударялась о стенки камеры и цепляла за ними тук-тук, прикрытое едва заметным гудением реактора - отвечало сердце Тони. Стив порадовался, что не согласился на наушники.  
Камера была слишком хороша. Здесь был только он. Мир отступил, ненадолго разжав зубы, и Стив остался в странном нигде, между мгновениями настоящего, где не нужно было принимать никаких решений. Его тактический гений пасовал перед этой тишиной, темнотой и температурой, подобранной настолько идеально, что она не ощущалась вовсе. Если бы не тук-тук из-за стены, он решил бы, что умер и самообмана ради придумал звук собственного дыхания. Но Стив не хотел умирать. У него было теперь: ускользающая Пегги, Баки, который не помнил своего имени, но помнил Стива, работа и, кажется, Тони.  
Стив вздохнул. Думать о Тони не стоило.  
\- Эй, Кэп, предполагалось, что ты здесь расслабишься, а у тебя пульс частит. Все хорошо?  
Тони считает его пульс? Т.е. конечно, Джарвис.  
\- Да.  
\- Что да?  
Стив помолчал минуту.  
\- Да все.  
Нелепый разговор, и даже такой любитель поговорить не нашелся с ответом - ничего удивительного. Стив прикрыл глаза, снова выпадая из реальности, а когда открыл их, по воде скользили голубые блики.  
\- Что все? - Тони уже преодолел половину расстояния от стены до Стива. Его голос внутри камеры звучал иначе, чем из динамиков, но Стив не смог бы объяснить, в чем заключалась разница.  
\- Вообще все, - сказал Стив, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Тони добрел до него и улегся на воду рядом. Стив вытянул руку и поймал его пальцы. Шершавые, жесткие, слишком теплые здесь.  
\- Ладно.  
Тони прикрыл свет от реактора свободной рукой, и все в Стиве воспротивилось этому.  
\- Нет, Тони, свети.


End file.
